Troublesome trio
by ThekeeperofRobin32
Summary: These are one shots focused on the Troublesome trio! Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy *cough* Red Arrow. This is my first story, sorry for any mistakes. Also if you do review or PM, give me some oneshot ideas, if you want to!
1. Wally's drving adventure

"Wally! you are on the wrong side of the highway!" Dick shouted.

The car continued to swish and turn. Roy had let Wally use one of Oliver's older cars, so he could learn how to drive. They soon discovered Wally was not destined for a driver's license. Suddenly, a car started to drive towards them.

"Move!" Roy yelled to Wally, who suddenly jumped of fright.

Wally put too much effort on turning the car to the other lane, that the old car flipped over. _Bruce is so going to kill me,_ thought Roy. Dick groaned loudly, his head hurt like heck! He knew they should have gotten Wally a new driver sticker. Wally looked over at Dick, who just lost consciousness. Roy was trying to budge the door open.

"Dick needs help fast!" Wally pulled out his phone that was in his only reachable pocket, his phone was literally smashed into a million pieces "Oh man! Its smashed!".

"Where's yours?"

"At home".

"Hey, you kids need help?" an unfamiliar voice said, he had a lot of bruises and cuts on his body, he was probably the other driver.

"Yeah, sorry new driver accident"

He reached out a hand "I've already called the hospital and cops" He then proceeded to help lift Roy then Wally out of the car. Dick was stuck.

"Thank you, sir" Wally said quietly.

Thirty minutes later the cops and paramedics arrived at the scene, the paramedics got Dick out of the car. The cops called the three boys parents, they we not happy.

Earlier in Gotham City…

Bruce was sitting in the Wayne tower meeting room, looking at files on the Justice League members, just because he was bored. He phones started to ring. _Oh, no they took Wally driving, if Dick is injured, I'll be digging Roy and Wally's graves tomorrow._ Bruce gently picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, yes Mister Wayne, your ward Richard was in a car accident".

"Of course, he was…" Bruce murmured.

"What was that, sir?".

"Nothing" Bruce coughed.

"Anyway, they are now driving to the Central city hospital at the moment"

"Thank you"

Bruce hung up the phone. _Harper! West!_

 **Star City…**

Oliver was in the Arrow Cave, working on a new arrow. Dinah was having a girl's day out with the other women in the league. He was waiting for a call from the cops, about the boys, anytime now. Boom! his phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"Yes".

"Um, Mr. Queen, your ward has been in a car accident, he is getting driven to Central City hospital at this very moment".

"Wait, did he get hurt?!" Oliver sounding a little more worried.

"No, Bruce Wayne's ward did, he jumped into the ambulance with them.

"What!" Oliver roared into the phone, He had a feeling he shouldn't show up at the watchtower tomorrow.

"Umm…" the phone call ended.

Oliver started to sweat, a lot.

 **Central City…**

Barry had just finished, washing the dishes, making the beds, vacuuming the house, making dinner and stopping Captain Cold. Iris was out of town so he was all alone and bored. He hoped that Wally didn't crash or anything when he was driving, but he was kind of expecting it. Knowing their record for getting hurt. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Sup, this is Barry".

"Hello, Mr. Allen."

"Yes, that's me" _Here it comes…_

"Your nephew Wally has been in an accident".

"Oh, really" Barry said, not worried at all.

"He's been driven to Central City hospital, Wayne's ward Richard, got hurt, Wally hands were a little injured but nothing serious". The call ended.

 _Crap, Bruce is going to have my head!_ Barry thought

 **At Central City Hospital…**

Barry arrived first, checking every corner for Bruce.

"He's not here, your safe" Roy said, him and Wally were in a little waiting room area. Wally's hands were wrapped.

"How's your hands, kiddo?" Barry's voice was getting softer now. He sat down by his nephew.

"Better" Wally looked down on the ground, waiting for a punishment.

"No patrolling for two weeks"

"Oh man, not cool!" pouted Wally.

The three sat in silence for a very long time, well, that is until Oliver came. He was literally screaming like a girl. Roy face palmed, Barry and Wally started laughing a little.

"He's not here yet, sissy" Roy said coldly.

Oliver gave a sigh of relief. And sat next to Barry, patiently waiting for Bruce to arrive.

"If I go down, you go down" Barry said, he said like it would his last words ever.

Finally, Bruce arrived at the hospital. Every stared in of the man, the Cape Crusader, the Dark knight, Batman for Pete sakes! He Bat-glared all of them. _I want my mommy_ thought Barry. Bruce sat down next to Roy. An hour passed no one, and I mean no one said anything, they were to scared. Then the doctor came out.

"He's doing a lot better, Dick is wide awake if you want to see him" The doctor informed them. Then went down the hallway. Everyone got up and walked into the room. Roy walked closer to the hospital bed.

"How you feeling?" Roy asked Dick who was laying down still and looking up at the sealing.

"Horrible. You?" Dick answered, he sounded fine.

"Fine, just some cuts and bruises, Oh, and Wally hurt his hands nothing serious".

Bruce stepped up to the Bed.

"No patrol for a month" Bruce crossed his arms, he was serious.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Dick complained.

"You heard me".

 **A few months later…**

Roy and Dick were sitting in Wayne Manor playing video games. Wally at the very moment was taking a test to see if he could he go get his driver's license. Dick betted Roy twenty bucks that Wally would get his license. Roy betted if Wally did not his driver's license, he would have to dye Batman's suit pink.

"Hey, when do you think Wally will get back?" Dick asked.

"I don't know".

Suddenly, Wally speeded in holding a card.

"Guy's! Guy's! I got it


	2. Womanizer

**I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed! And I'm sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter. This chapter is for ColouredKittens, who recommended this idea! First story so might be some mistakes. Dick is 11, Wally is 13, and Roy is 16.**

Roy, Dick, and Wally were all sprawled out on Wally's couch. Barry and Iris were on a date, and Bruce and Oliver were at a business thing in Star City. All the Central City Rogues were locked up, so no hero stuff to do. Wally shot up from the couch, with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Roy asked.

"I have an idea!" Wally shouted, "Let's all dare each other!"

"What do you mean?" Dick had a mischievous smile suddenly.

"You know what I mean, one person dares someone to do something, and if the that person doesn't, another person comes up with a punishment"

"So, it's basically truth or dare, without the truth, and with a punishment" Roy said.

"Yup!' Wall said, "I'll start, Roy I dare you to steal my neighbor's cat, she is attached to that thing!"

"That's easy"

 **20 minutes later…**

Roy came back with a hundred scrapes, and claw marks on him. You could hear the Wally's neighbor yelling from Star City. He looked mad.

"Dude! What happened?" Dick said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Roy sat down on the couch. "The cat was sleeping in the bed with her, that's all you need to know"

Wally and Dick burst out laughing. They both fell off the couch, and clutched their stomachs for air. Dick got up and smiled.

"It's now time for your punishment" Dick cackled.

"Oh no" Roy breathed "But you got punished if you didn't do the dare! That's the rule, I attempted it!"

"But you didn't succeed" Dick said in his best Batman voice.

"What's the punishment?" Wally asked.

"Next time we go to the Watchtower, Roy has to dress up as Brittney Spears and sing _Womanizer_ "

"Crap"

 **I week later at the Watchtower…**

The original seven all sat around the table in the meeting room, trying to look interested in what Batman was saying. Suddenly, all the lights went out, and the screen said **GO TO THE GYM IMMEDITLY.** The heroes cautiously went. They were surprised at what they saw…

"Hero's!" Dick yelled out in the dark "Welcome"

"We have invited you here for an exceptional performance!" Wally yelled.

Spotlights turned on suddenly. There was Roy Harper, Speedy (different time) standing in the middle of the gymnasium, in a Brittney Spears outfit. He had tons of makeup on, a short dress, a wig, and four inch heels on. All the leaguers were to shocked to say anything. Dick and Wally were right in front of him in tuxedos.

"Roy Harper will be singing for us _Womanizer_ by Brittney Spears!" Dick and Wally yelled together, they were holding mics. The music started

Roy started to sing…

Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are  
Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are 

(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer

Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are  
Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are

(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
To think that I would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play it, how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are  
Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are

(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are  
Boy don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are

(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah  
(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are  
Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are

(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer

Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are  
Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are

(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are  
Boy, don't try to front, I-I  
Know just, just, what you are, are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby…

The music ended. The room was silent, except for the laughing of Barry, Wally and Dick. Oliver had his head in his hands, and Bruce was smirking. _This was probably Dick's idea_ he thought, even though he was a little mad, that his meeting was interrupted.

"Roy, you are so grounded!" Oliver yelled.

"Oh, come on! It was Dick's idea" Roy protested.

Bruce looked at his ward "Wonderful job"

Barry was too busy laughing to punish his nephew. The other leaguers had shocked or confused looks on their faces. Green Lantern (Hal) had a raised eyebrow, Superman had a shocked/confused look on his face. Wonder Women and Martian Manhunter were probably thinking, _humans are weird._


	3. Tv shows!

**I'M ALIVE! Anyway, I thought I should update, since I felt bad, even though this fanfiction isn't that great. This one is the trio reacting to different tv shows! Roy is 15, Wally is 12, Robin is 10, Enjoy!**

 **SPOLIERS (duh)**

 **Avatar: The Last Airbender…**

"I don't get it!" Wally said, Roy and Dick looked at him curiously, "Why did the fire nation think that the Avatar cycle would end if they killed Aang, he would have to be in the Avatar state! And why can't the Avatar have any loved ones!"

"Dude" Dick answered, "We watched 3 SEASONS and your still on that argument?"

"It's a good argument!"

"I'm still crying about Leaves from the Vine" Roy said from the other side of the couch.

"DON'T MENTION LEAVES FROM THE VINE, AGAIN."

 **Merlin…**

"WORST ENDING EVER" Wally exclaimed taking another bite of the pizza.

"I know! When you think about it since they show Merlin in the future, EVERYONE is dead" Dick scratched his chin, looking at the celling.

"I don't get why they had to kill Gwaine, easily one of the best characters" Roy exclaimed.

"True"

"I'm going to go cry now"

Wally left the room.

 **Supernatural…**

"SO MANY SEASONS!"

 **Legend of Korra…**

"I mean I liked it, but, it's lacking the sort Adventurous tone, like ATLA had, one villain per season, seems kind of boring." Robin said they had just finished season 4.

"I know what you mean, also less character development". Roy popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Bolin did not get the attention or respect he deserved!" Wally practically, yelled.

"Agreed"

 **Doctor Who…**

"10 IS THE BEST DOCTOR!" Dick yelled "HANDS DOWN"

"No 11 is! He has a sort of funny side to him, 10 was dramatic!" Wally argued.

"All of them are dramatic, 9 was underrated" Roy butted in "12, though, he was interesting didn't really love him, nor did I hate him."

Alfred walked into the room, looked to see the three young hero's sprawled on the couch with Doctor Who disc's everywhere.

"You watched Doctor Who without me? Disgraceful"

With that, he left the room.

 **The Good Doctor…**

"I need more NOW!" Wally groaned.

"Where the heck is Freddie Highmore's Emmy?!" yelled Dick.

"I think they need to respect Shaun more" Roy observed.

 **SORRY THIS WAS SHORT. Questions: Who is your favorite doctor? Mine's 10. Which is better Lok or ATLA? Review!**


	4. Texts!

**I love the stories where it is them texting! I decided to make my own! Also, I am working on a couple new chapters, they are fun adventures! Stay tuned! W is Wally, D is Dick, and R is Roy.**

 **break**

W: Ok, so we had a sub in art few days ago, and we were talking about Bob Ross. This one kid goes, "I haven't see him", the whole class gasps, what idiot hasn't seen him? The sub steps out of class…

D: Dude what happened?!

R: Tell us the rest!

W: I wanted to see if you were listening. Anyway, while the sub is gone, the class volunteers me to go to the lost and found and find button shirts and try to get some afro wigs from the drama department. Meanwhile, some kids set up some Bob Ross. After we are finished, the whole class is wearing button down shirts, and afros, while watching Bob Ross. The sub walks in

R: Why did you stop?!

W: Ran out of characters. The sub walks in, freaks out and calls my teacher. The next day in class, my teacher look at us and says she's proud. She ordered us t-shirts, that say, "Mrs. Jones's Happy Little Trees", they arrived today.

D: Your teacher is

R: AWESOME

 **break**

R: Hey! I thought we were going out Friday night, where are you guys?

D: Nowhere…

W: What he said

R: Are you guys at Wally's eating snacks and watching full house?

D: Want to join?

R: Driving there right now

 **break**

D: ***sends video of Leaves from the Vine scene***

W: WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!

 **break**

W: DUDE! Guess What?!

D: What

W: They are making a movie about Alfred!

D: YASSSS! When does it come out?

W: Fall of this year!

D: I am pre-ordering tickets

 **break**

D: Forget Avengers Infinity War! Ant-man 2, baby!

W: true

R: ?

 **break**

W: Goodbye, cruel world…I will never wake or sleep again!... I will never see the beautiful things you show me…Tell my aunt and uncle that I love them! Dying young isn't as bad as I dreamed, I can see the light, my last words, I left the 4 million dollars- *dies*

D: Wally just do your

R: Math

D: HOMEWORK

W: fine

 **break**

W: A

W: R

W: E

W: Y

W: O

W: U

W: T

W: H

W: E

W: R

W: E

W: ?

D: dude, its 2 am!

W: hi

D: shut up

 **Sorry these last two chapters were short; the next couple will be long! Review and like! Also, tell me if you want text part two!**


End file.
